


Deserving

by Introvert_From_Space



Series: Zagene: Life and Love [6]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Undeserving, i don't even know what this is, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvert_From_Space/pseuds/Introvert_From_Space
Summary: “He makes me forget that he makes me feel like I do deserve it.”This may have a very mild (very mild) trigger warning, but I do mention cutting so just in case.





	Deserving

I don’t deserve to smile, I’m far too much of a mess.   
I don’t deserve to be happy, not when I‘m such a disappointment.   
I don’t deserve to look go in something, not when I’m this ugly and fat.   
I don’t deserve to be loved when I can’t show love in return.   
I don’t deserve friends when I can’t be good enough.   
I don’t deserve my skin when all I do is cut it.   
I don’t deserve the life I have when I feel this way. When I’ll I want to do is end it. 

But he makes me forget that. He makes me feel like I deserve the sun and the stars. 

He makes me feel like I deserve to smile.   
That I deserve to be happy.   
That I deserve to feel pretty.  
That I deserve to be loved.   
That I deserve to have friends.   
That I deserve to have this wonderful life. 

And for that, he deserves it all.

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING- This is not a writing meant to jump to conclusions on anyone’s feelings or presume anything. I used the beginning part mainly to get out my feelings and thoughts. 
> 
> Also, anyone who feels the way I do. Someone out there believes you deserve all the things you think you don’t and more. Maybe it doesn’t seem like it, or maybe it isn’t the person you think, but there is someone. If you are that someone to some person, tell them. Who knows what it could mean to them.


End file.
